


Indulge

by sixnumbers



Category: Captain America (Comics), Daughters of the Dragon, Fearless Defenders (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safer Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty Knight and Steve Rogers have sex. That's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> So you're wondering, who's my Misty Knight fancast? The obvious answer: Rutina Wesley! Can you imagine her with Misty's bad ass afro? LIKE!?! Majestic.  
> My Steve is and will always be Chris Evans and will always be a full body blusher. 
> 
> There's not really any canon to cement this to, as they only meet a few times (in the Civil War, even!) and there's no UST. I pulled it from nowhere but HEY there are ships that are based on less. Let's just say that either 1. they apologized/made up post-CW or in some weird fluke, they meet way before then.
> 
> Just don't think about it too much. It's smut. Tasty, tasty smut.

“You seem to be attracted to mysterious folks with metal arms.”

Steve chuckled. She'd already taken off her clothes, and he was just getting shirtless. It's not like Misty hadn't heard the rumors about him and Bucky, but there was far more fodder for him with Sam. Maybe, if tonight went well, Sam could join them next time. _Wishful thinking, girl_ , she thought.

“Bucky's just my friend.”

“I'm sure he is, but indulge me when I say 'that's what they all say'.” Her smile is sly, and she hoped the joke translated well.

Steve doesn't usher her out, so she considered herself in the clear. Misty smiled, stroking his jaw with her metal index finger. She was doing it on purpose, if he was gonna ask. Straddling him was nice, if not a little tight in the chair. Her other hand stroked down Steve's chest, fingers investigating the valleys of muscle definition. Misty swirled a thumb around his nipple, and his breath caught. His skin got hot, and though she can barely see it, she knew he was blushing. Steve grinned, watching her work, and Misty lets her metal arm steady herself on his shoulder. She bent a bit to kiss him, his neck eagerly working up to have their lips meet. His taste is odd, mint gum and stale coffee, but it doesn't turn her off. She let her tongue delve deeper, getting the moan she desired from him. Steve's hands curl up her hips, sitting right at her bare waist.

“Don't crush me, hon.”

Steve flicked his eyes open, strokes his nose gently over her lips.

“Wouldn't dare.”

Misty kissed him again, and Steve's hands stroke back down her hips, takes a gentle grasp of her ass. She keened up, moaning gently, and Steve moved his lips to her neck. This is...not the sexy she expected with Captain America. It was nice. Sweet. Then again, she didn't know what she expected.

“How about you take off those pants?”

Steve moved his hands away, back to his belt to undo it. Misty stood up, watched him as he pushed down his jeans down his thighs, pulled them off to leave them on the floor. Steve stood, and she looked him over. She forgot how tall he was. His cock is straining in his boxer briefs, the little light in the room catching it just right.

“How about we get into bed,” Misty whispered.

“How about I give you a ride?” Steve's voice is nearly a purr, and it made her grin.

“I'd like that.”

Steve pulled her close, and in one smooth motion he takes her in his arms with no effort at all. His skin on her's makes her gasp. He was a furnace and she pressed into him, sure she's grazed a bit of his dick with her thigh. Steve sighed, kissing her again, and Misty wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his hips. Misty was being indulgent, being picked up and held. She didn't care. Who wouldn't like the opportunity?

Steve walked over to the bed, kissing her more while his fingers pressed into her skin. Misty cupped her human hand against his jaw, strokes her thumb over her cheek. He placed her on the bed gently and she lets her hands rest on either side of her head, looking up at Steve. He said nothing as he got out of his boxer briefs, and she unsnapped her bra in kind.

She couldn't help but want an eyeful of his dick, and it was definitely an eyeful. He quirked his eyebrows with a smile. Misty tossed aside her bra, and he looked over her again, licking his lips. She knew she was staring but it remained a lot to take in.

“You like what you see”, he asked.

She hummed affirmatively. “Wouldn't be here if I didn't.”

“Suit hides a lot”, he whispered, getting on the bed. He's so pale, almost milky in the moonlight. The blush across his face, chest and dick was even more apparent, red standing out like it was spilled onto him. She found it oddly sexy, though she couldn't explain why.

“You're nothin' to sleep on, either.”

“Oh?”, she said, chuckling.

“Yeah. You're stunning. Really gorgeous.”

Misty smirked and lifted her hips up to peel off her underwear. Steve joined her hands mid-thigh, pulling them off fully and tossing them elsewhere. His hands stroke up her legs, and Misty spread them apart slightly to give him better access. His skin is rough but he's burning up, and she liked the way his hands felt. Steve’s hands meet her waist again and he crawled over her, bending down to kiss her again. His dick rests heavy just on top of her pussy, which is a nicer feeling than she expected. Steve’s lips went to kiss at her neck while his hand kneaded her opposite breast. She tried, fruitlessly, to push herself in both directions, but realizes she might just have to settle for one. His hand traveled lower, brushing down her stomach to find her labia, spreading them gently to rub her starved-for-attention clit. She purred, eyelids closing as she savored the feeling. His fingers are rough on her sensitive folds, but she liked it. Misty wordlessly moved her bionic hand back into his hair, her flesh one meeting Steve's hand and motioning for him to push inside of her.

Steve hummed gently, and two of his thick fingers slid inside of her. They are more than enough, especially when he reforms his hand to keep rubbing her clit with his thumb. Steve configured himself over her to suck her nipple again and use his free hand to roll the other between his fingers. Misty rolled her hips in response to his slow thrusts, whimpering. All of his movements are careful, almost planned. And he feels nice, from the way his fingers work to the warmth of his mouth on her skin. Misty's sure he had looked up at her face a few times, and she let her eyes flicker open briefly, caught herself under his gaze. His bright eyes seem grey in the slight darkness. She bit her lip and he smiled on her skin, pleased with his work.

Steve moved down to between her legs, putting her thighs against his shoulders as he delved into her, taking long, light licks to test the waters. She's surprised his mouth isn't tired, but remembers that he's this way to do so much at one time. Who knew it could be used for such filthy purposes? When Steve finally got to sucking her clit properly, going back to using two fingers inside of her, she shook. Hands went back in his hair, pressing his face into her. She muttered his name softly, encouraged him with little “yes, right there”'s and “ooh, more”'s. Misty was positive the noises she made were ridiculous, but she didn't expect him to be so damn good at it. He stopped and left his tongue out, and she gripped his head and ground against it. Steve tapped over her g-spot with his finger, making her whimper louder. She let go of his head and he gets back to his normal pace, kept his other hand firmly on her hips, moaning as he savors her. And he was slow about it, took his time to tease her, let her orgasm build bit by bit. Misty shivered, going almost over the edge before she pulled him away.

“Somethin' wrong?” His look is dazed, almost drunk off of her, and he licked his lips slowly. It was a sight to behold.

Misty laughs. “Are you gonna put your dick in me, Rogers?”

“Yeah”, he smiles, “Just wanted you to ask.”

Misty sighed, let her hand go back into his hair. “Honestly, I'd love to have you eat my pussy for _ever_ but right now, I want a little more.”

Steve wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled. “You got it.”

He sat up on his heels, spreading Misty's legs again and caressing her over and over. She was beyond warmed up, but wasn't going to turn down a little more attention.

“Condoms are in the dresser”, Misty responded to the unasked question.

Steve reached over to the side table and fished for a wrapper, successfully finding one to tear open with his teeth. She never usually found that sexy, but he did something with it that made her smile. Maybe it was the little snarl.

“Thank you.”

Misty giggled. “You're welcome.”

Steve sheathed the condom over him and made sure the tip was secure. She didn't realized that Captain America would also be a safe-sex stickler. But it wouldn't be as fun if she knew she was gonna end up sticky with super-sperm. Then again, the serum was just in his blood...his sperm is probably still the same. Misty got thrown out of her thoughts as Steve took her hips and slowly penetrated her. _Fuck_. He's not too long, but thick, and she turned her hips up to adjust, wrapped her legs around his hips. He slid in fully and she moaned breathily, enjoying the feeling of his cock. He was a bit much, but nothing she found painful. Thank God she was so wet.

“Is this alright?”

“Yeah”, she said with a smile. “Just...adjusting.”

“I'm sorry,” and he looked apologetic. “I'll go slow, promise.”

“Not too slow, I hope. I'm not glass.”

Steve nodded, and started moving. Her eyes close, and she gently pulled him down closer to her. The feeling of his torso just ghosting over her drove her up the wall in the best way. He doesn't pull out too much, rolling his hips into each thrust. Steve dotted her neck with kisses, and it was all a lot but divine to Misty, who moans at each little movement. It was slow, but beautifully so. Steve smiled and moaned gently, biting his bottom lip.

“Come here and kiss me.”

He tilted his head up and kissed her gently, bringing up his languid thrusts a bit more.

“That's it, baby”, Misty whispered against his lips. Steve quivers, and she let her fingers graze over his back. She watched his face, flushed cheeks and red lips and messy hair, through heavily lidded eyes. They kept eye contact for too long, kissing infrequently and groaning into the other’s skin. She put her arms around him and pulled them together, liking the weight of him on her, though most of it was supported on his arms. Each thrust in met her clit and she groaned, grinding her hips in time with his. It wasn’t enough to get her off, though it did feel fucking amazing.

“Can we change positions”, Misty whispered.

Steve stopped and gave her a curious look. “Yeah, absolutely. How do you want me?”

“I'll show you. Just get up and kneel, hm?”

Steve nodded, pulling out of her slow. It wasn't painful, though Misty flinched at the loss of him inside of her. He was great on top of her, but she didn't wanna just have one position with him for the night. That was what she was expecting. Boring sex with a boring guy. But Steve, while a little plain, was absolutely not boring. And neither was the sex he had, apparently.

She sat up and straddled backward on his hips, not enveloping him yet. Steve's arms support her, one across her torso, hand over her left breast. The other sat politely at her left hip, stroking his fingers across the sensitive skin where hip and thigh met. Misty let her head fall back onto his shoulder, looking up at him dreamily. His smile is warm, and he bent his head down to nip at her earlobe, brush his nose across her cheek.

“I haven't done this one in a while”, he said quietly.

“You've done it before?”

“One of my favorites,” he murmured, and patterned kisses across her neck and shoulder.

She let her head fall aside to let him nip and suck on her skin, and the hand on his hip soon met her aching clit, rubbing slow circles against it.

“Steve...”

“I've got you”, he breathed, as his other hand squeezed her breast gently.

“Want you in me”, she whispered.

The arm supporting her lifted her slightly, and Misty feels the hand teasing her clit slide further down, meet where Steve's cock sat under her, and moved the head of it to her entrance.

“Ready?”

Misty hummed eagerly, and Steve slid her back down on his length. It felt even better like this, sliding the full part of his dick right across her spot, and she makes a tiny, sweet noise as she got to the root.

“Are you alright, Misty?”

“Yeah... _yeah_...just...”

“Adjusting again?”

Misty nodded, and bent toward the bed. As if he knew, Steve's grip on her loosened slightly. Her hands meet the bed and she supported herself on them slightly, though Steve's arm still supported her waist a little fuller. Steve shuffled behind her, and she turned her head to watch him. He lifted her and his hips up slightly, and she gripped her thighs against his.

“Wanna get started again?”

“Mmm, yes...”

Steve began thrusting slowly, one arm sliding down between her legs keep rubbing. She was being so...taken care of, sexually. It was almost romantic. Oddly so, if she really considered it. Another thing she wasn't expecting from sex with Steve Rogers.

This time he doesn’t take his time getting to a normal speed. But each thrust stimulates her just right, and she tensed up, lost in the feeling of his ministrations. Steve pulled her back toward him, gathering her in his arms, and she makes an alarmed noise. Steve stopped thrusting, but still let his fingers caress over her.

“Sorry. Should have warned you.”

“It's fine. Heat of the moment.”

Misty turns her head back to him and they kiss, passionately, and she put her hand back in his hair, grazing over his scalp with her metal fingers. Steve whimpered at the feeling, and Misty started to ride his hips, grinding them together. Steve took the hint, meeting her grinding with slow thrusts. They both moan and whimper and keep each other's faces close, kissing or gazing into each others' eyes. It's borderline sensory overload for her, and she stopped grinding and just let Steve take over. Her thighs were getting tired, anyway. She put her arms back around his neck and held on, his thrusts getting deeper and harder. One hand met her previously neglected nipple, teasing it between his thumb and index finger. A hand meets her clit again and she moans, loudly, over and over again. She's so close to orgasm and knew with just the right move she'll be finished. She struggled to keep her eyes open. Steve looked at her eagerly, mouth slack with a slight smile.

“Are you almost there?”

Misty liked how eager he is to watch her, and she muttered 'yes' over and over. Steve kept smiling, doesn't stop and somehow goes deeper and Misty finally teetered over her peak, loudly moaning. The sensations from his cock and his hands send warmth up from her center to over her thighs, thoughts tapered away.

“Steve”, she squeaked, and he kissed her neck again, pressed his fingers deep against her clit as she came. The feeling surged upward, across her chest and arms, and she gasped, trying to catch her breath. She was sure with the tensing she was doing around Steve's dick, he wouldn't be far behind, but he kept focused.

“I've got you, doll, I've got you”, he murmured into her skin. “Stay with me.”

“Yes, yes,” Misty moaned as she was coming down from her high, aftershocks running through her. Steve grunts and doesn't stop his pace. She tensed around him a few more times, and Steve cried out, with his eyes closed and mouth agape. It was pretty, made her want to cup his face and stroke his cheeks. That she would save for later. Misty kissed him gently, and he shook as he came down from his orgasm. Hazily, he reopened his eyes as the kiss broke.

They both nuzzled noses and breathed, Misty turning forward again and laying her back against his chest. He was almost too warm for her now, it made her apparent of the fine glaze of sweat on her skin. Steve held her still, kissing her shoulder and back softly.

“That was wonderful”, Misty sighed.

Steve smiled against her skin. “You were amazing.”

Misty chuckled. “Best part?”

“The way you taste”, he said, huskily.

“Your dick's not even _out of me_ and you wanna go again.”

“Didn't say that”, but he was smiling goofily, making that statement a total bluff.

“Definitely implied it. I'm gonna need a minute, soldier”, and Misty took hold of the bottom of the condom, sliding off carefully without removing it. She laid back down on the bed as Steve removed the condom, tying it off and having to get up to toss it in the trash. When he got back, Steve snuggled close to Misty, laid face to face with her. He kissed her softly, and she couldn’t help smiling into the kiss, chuckling again.

“Whenever you wanna go again, I'll be ready”, he murmured.

“I'm sure that's probably the easiest part for you”, and she kissed him again, trying not to giggle.


End file.
